


Friends

by misacherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Best Friends, Divorce, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Divorce, house watches porn, wilson needs some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Wilson divorced, again.House has no choice but totryand help him.That’s what friends are for right?





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to I love it by Icona Pop. I miss 2010s music.

“You’re fucking outrageous!”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You’ve ruined my one chance, **ONE CHANCE**, at making things right.“

“It all ends the same anyways.”

“_Excuse me?_“

“She says she’s had enough, she throws you the papers, you get kicked out of your own fucking place and where do you end up? Here, my house, specifically my couch.”

“Fine, I’ll go find another place to spend my newly divorced life!”

“You mean third divorced life.”

“I hope your cane magically breaks into half.”

“Fuck off.”

“I will!”

_**Slam! ** _

“Finally, now, the lawyer or the nurse?”

* * *

_ **Knock knock.** _

_ “Greg...” _

“Shhhh, it’s getting to the good part!”

“Come on, open the door.”

“And what good do I get from doing that?”

“Breakfast.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“House!”

“Alright,”

_**Clack. ** _

“you’re already disturbing my masturbating plans!”

“I’m going to leave you alone now.”

“_Thank god_, oh and the shower heater’s broken.”

“Pay the goddamn bills for fucksake!”

“I actually like it cold.”

“I don’t.”

“Who are you to have a say?”

“Your best friend who just got divorced and is in desperate need for a warm bath and a bed to sleep in.”

“I thought you were sleeping on the couch as per usual.”

“_Right..._”

“I’ll pay it tomorrow but I expect a full course breakfast.”

“Fuck you House.”

“Try me bitch.”


End file.
